


between what you seek and what you need

by kimaracretak



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gunplay, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Oksana buys Anna a gun.
Relationships: Anna Leonova/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	between what you seek and what you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



"I brought you a present." Oksana has stayed late after French, is sat on Anna's desk kicking her heels against the wood to the beat of a song only she can hear. "But I won't give it to you until you lock the door."

Anna is still at the front of the room, chalk dust drifting over her hands as she erases the board - all Oksana's looping, pretty, _correct_ words and all the messy scribbles that the children had made trying to emulate her. Oksana can practically hear her arguing with herself, the same argument every day: follow school policy, or give in to what Oksana has asked?

She sets the eraser down and locks the door, just like she does every day, and Oksana rewards her with the brightest smile. "It is a very pretty secret. _Comme toi_."

Oksana likes the way the words feel in her mouth, round and full of promise, not quite as good as wrapping her lips around Anna, but as close as she gets when Anna is not with her. And if she concentrates on the French - on getting each word precisely right, on her conjugations and the exact order of words, when she must be proper and run her tongue over all the syllables of _Madame Leonova_ and when Anna is just _tu, toi, you, yours, Oksana's_ \- 

Then she can think a little less about the gun under her skirt.

Anna's heels are low and sensible, not at all like the nice ones Oksana has stolen for her, but they click against the floor just the same and - _dangerous_ , Oksana thinks, _unfair_ , maybe, that people who would try to hurt Anna might hear her coming when Oksana herself had been so unprepared for Anna. "Presents are not for the classroom, Oksana," Anna says when she reaches her desk, standing just far enough away that Oksana's legs cannot reach out to curl around her calf. "What is so important that it can't wait for the weekend?"

And there's so much she wants to say - so much, _too much_ and suddenly she doesn't know where to start. Her heels still against the wood as she considers - places everything she could say about how every A Anna gives her is a present aside, because no matter how much she loves the way Anna's eyes go soft and distant when Oksana compliments her, there is not the time. "I want," she says, and she is no stranger to wanting things for herself but this is different, this is for Anna. "I want you to be safe."

"Then we shouldn't -" Anna starts, but Oksana reaches out, one finger up even though Anna's lips remain just out of reach.

"No," she says, and with her other hand, she slides up her skirt. Watches Anna watch her, eyes sharp and hungry, until the fabric slips up and over metal and shock replaces everything else. "That is why I have to give you this."

It's the gun that has Anna stepping closer, even before Oksana has unstrapped it from her thigh. Anna flattens her hand over it, fingers on the gun and the heel of her palm pressing against Oksana's thigh. "What have you done, Oksana?"

"Not me," Oksana says. Anna's close enough now that she can rest her forehead on her shoulder as she guides Anna's hands over the buckles, up Oksana's thigh as the gun slides free. The metal drags rough over her flesh, Anna's fingers soothing the cold away, and Oksana shivers, thinking of all the other times she's laid back on Anna's desk - laid Anna back on her desk. She wants to close her eyes, but she cannot bear to erase the sight of Anna staring down at the gun in their hands. "I think -" the barrel digs into her thigh, grip slipping under Anna's sweaty palms. "I think they are coming for my father."

She does not need to give an explanation: they both know there won't be one. Anna's mouth drops open, and under her shaking hand the gun traces an uneven path over Oksana's thigh, presses against her panties, and Oksana's thighs snap shut around it. She lifts her head, watches the blood rise in Anna's cheeks, feels the answering warmth in her own - of course it's not the time, of _course_ it makes Anna want her even more.

It's everything Oksana could have hoped for.

"And I think," she continues. Squeezes the gun between her thighs, shifts from side to side and feels Anna, the gun, all that lovely warmth collecting in her cunt. "That they might come for you too. And I cannot let that part happen at all."

"You cannot think you can stop them." But she doesn't move her hand. Stays safe, trapped between Oksana's legs.

"I can," Oksana says. "If you kiss me."

It's not quite a lie, she thinks, as Anna's mouth meet her own - as she parts her lips, drags her tongue over Anna's teeth in a familiar pattern, _trust me, I trust you_ \- but it is everything Anna deserves.


End file.
